


Chibi Japan

by Samantha_Hobson



Series: Chibi Nations [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Day 4: Chibi Japan





	Chibi Japan

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Just my ideas and this series.

     It was Italy whom awoke first the next day. What woke him up so early? As he squeezed his eyes closed to try to get back to sleep he heard a small sniffle. His eyes popped open as he realized that one of his bed mates had turned to a child. He looked across the bed and saw the sleeping face of his twin, so he looked between them to see a terrified, trampling little Japan. He gasped and slowly sat up, Japan and his holding eye contact. “C-ciao. My name is-”

     Nope, the small version of his friend started to cry. Italy started to freak out as Romano woke up with a start and stared at the child between himself and his brother. "Chigi." He got up from the bed and ran to the door, looking back at the others. "Vene, hold him or something while I go get the Dumpling Jerk."

     "S-si." The amber eyed nation carefully gathered Japan into his arms and rocked his back and forth, although that only seemed to make matters worse. Japan started wailing as tears cascaded down his chubby face. "No, no! It's okay! I-I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a friend! I swear!" He was on the verge of tears himself at this point because he didn't know what to do. Sure, he had calmed down children before. Mostly human, but he had experience. But he didn't know how to calm down a child who had just woken up in bed with two strange men. Plus, Japan's cries were breaking his heart. He sounded so scared as he tried to break out of the Italian's grasp.

     "Chuu-nii! Chuu-nii! UuuaaaaAAAAA!!"

     Within moments of that cry China bolted into the room and was at the bedside holding his arms out. Italy, relieved his brother had managed to wake up China while in Russia's precedence, handed the child over. Once the boy was secured in his arms the ancient nation started to bounce him as he walked out of the room. "Xū, xū. It's alright, Didi. Aniki is here, now. I've got you, aru." As he walked to the kitchen he explained things to the chibi nation in his own way, keeping him on his hip as he cooked. The boy had finally calmed down and was gripping the fabric on China's night gown as he watched his big brother skillfully cook with one hand as the other was wrapped around him.

     The other nations entered to watch the master cook and cradle his little brother at the same time, fully in awe of his big brother mode. As they watched, Japan peeked over China's shoulder at them. His wide brown eyes widened further as he saw the two he had woken up with. The Italies waved at him, and he shyly waved back before hiding his head in China's chest once more, earning aw's from the rest. China looked down at the child in his arms and smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

     After breakfast was on the table and thanks was said, they watched as the ancient country began to feed little Japan. It took all their power to not say anything about the cuteness happening, although some of them snapped pictures with their phones. It was then, as the plates were being washed, that the countries noticed that America and Russia were smiling and laughing together as they worked. They even jabbed at each other's ribs in good-nature.

     N. Italy smiled at the two as he sat next to his brother on the couch. "Ve~ I'm glad that they're getting along now. Oh! And thank you for getting China even though he was sleeping with Russia."

     South turned his head away. "Well, I couldn't actually  _get_ to China. I tried, but that Vodka Jerk started to 'kol' at me because Dumpling Jerk was curled up with him. But, as soon as Kiku yelled out for him he sprang up and made a mad dash for the room. Like, as fast as we run from a battle."

     "Wow. That's really fast!"

     "Yeah. It surprised the heck out of us when he bolted suddenly like that."

     Germany and Prussia, whom were listening to their conversation, noticed that Romano didn't call Japan a jerk of any kind but rather by his name. The albino smirked as he thought of why that might be while Germany was confused at his brother's expression. All of a sudden it hit him and he hit Prussia. "Ow! West, what the heck?"

     "Romano respects Japan, a lot, that's why he didn't call him a jerk. It's not like that, you pervert."

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     As Japan looked between the people at the dinner table he noticed the faraway look in his big brother's eyes. He kept quiet about it till after dinner was over and he cornered the other in his room. "Yao-nii?"

     The nation turned around and looked down, smiling at the chibi. "Nǐ hǎo, dí dí. Is there something I can help you with, aru?"

     The boy tilted his head. "Why is Aniki sad?"

     China sighed and sat down on the floor, opening his arms to let the little boy sit on his lap. Once his arms were around Japan he kissed the top of his head. "I'm just . . . going to miss this when you are older, aru. You won't want to hug, or cuddle, or kiss anymore."

     The boy frowned at what China was saying. "Of course I will, Chuu-nii. I love you."

     The dragon nation bit his lip, holding his breath till the sob that tried to escape his throat died down and the tears in his eyes backed off. "I love you too, Kiku. My precious little brother. I always have, and I always will, aru. There is nothing that you could do to lesson my love for you. You understand that? Nothing, aru."

     Although Japan didn't understand why China would say something like that, he was happy his big brother loved him. He smiled and curled up against his protector, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. The caramel eyed nation continued to hold his little brother for a while before he carried him to the room the Italies and him were bunking in. Once he was tucked in he left the room for his and Russia's, finding the large man already covered up. He slipped into the bed behind him and Russia became the little spoon like when he was younger, his warmth lulling China into the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are treasured by the author~♥  
> Please and thank you!


End file.
